deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Gilgamesh vs Odysseus
Gilgamesh:The Sumerian King who tried to trick death. VS Odysseus:The Trojan war veteran,who fought many sea monsters Who...is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Gilgamesh was the fifth king of Uruk, and the central figure of the Epic of Gilgamesh, considered by some to be the first novel ever written. Although he was of divine descent, the gods came to fear Gilgamesh's power, and instructed the wild man Enkidu to stop him. Enkidu fought against Gilgamesh, but the two found they were evenly matched, and forged an unbreakable friendship. Later, the goddess Ishtar tried to seduce Gilgamesh, but was spurned. In revenge, Ishtar unleashed the Bull of Heaven upon Uruk. Gilgamesh and Enkidu managed to slay the Bull, but for killing the divine animal, the gods decreed that Gilgamesh must die. Enkidu sacrificed himself to save his friend, but Gilgamesh was left deeply traumatized. Afraid of death, Gilgamesh ventured into the underworld to seek out Utnapishtim, the only human to have been gifted with immortality. Utnapishtim attempted to convince Gilgamesh of the need for death, but the king remained unconvinced. Finally, Utnapishtim told Gilgamesh of a plant hidden under the ocean that could grant eternal youth. Gilgamesh retrieved the plant, but it was eaten by a snake, which, according to the Sumerians, was why snakes were apparently able to remain forever young by shedding their skin. Gilgamesh fought his way to immortality with: Now,Odysseus was The king of the Greek island Ithaca, ''Odysseus ''was a cunning and brutal Greek warrior in the Trojan War. After devising the Trojan Horse, which would lead to victory for the Greeks, Odyseeus began a long journey back to his kingdom. Odysseus is trapped on the island of Calypso, having been thrown off course by Poseidon for murdering his Cyclops son Polyphemos, and remains there for several years. Arriving on the island of the Phaiakains, he retells his tale of battling Sirens' temptations, two sea monsters, travel the Underworld, and angering Helios. Moved by his tale, the Phaiakains send Odyseeus home with treasure for his troubles. Arriving to see his wife Penelope under the assault of various suitors, Odyseeus proves himself her real husband by reciting their wedding vows and shooting an arrow through 12 axeheads. Satisfied that his wife still loves him, Odyseeus and his men slay the suitors with the favor of Athena. Odysseus won the Trojan war with: My Edges: Short:Edge Gilgamesh:The Khopesh is longer and cuts deeper. Mid:Edge Gilgamesh:The javelin is bad for mid range,the Spear is better and more lethal. Long:Edge Odysseus:The Great bow has range and power over the Sumerian javelin. Special:Edge Odysseus:Chopping beats smashing every day. X-Factors: Strenght:Gilgamesh 100,Odysseus 91:Odysseus might be demigod,but he had normal human strenght,while Gilgamesh was 1/3 human and 2/3 god,he defeated Humbaba and this is why he is superior. Intelligence:Gilgamesh 80,Odysseus 95:This time Odysseus wins this,with better tactics such as the Trojan horse and much more,he was more successful,while Gilgamesh probably never lead troops into battles,he fought only with Enkidu. Armor:Gilgamesh 48,Odysseus 89:Again another point for Odysseus.The Bronze armor,shield and helmet beats the leather lammelar covered by copper,the copper helmet and cowhide shield. Brutality:Gilgamesh 96,Odysseus 84:Odysseus was calm and he haven't killed very brutaly someone(except in the Trojan War),while Gilgamesh was ruthless tyrant,he brutaly killed Humbaba,fought the bull of Heavens and after Enkidu dies,he wents crazy and tried to became immortal. Voting ends on 16th December. Battle will take place at abounded island,nobody is familiar with it. I will accept only serious votes,good votes and no spam,rude or stupid comments. Who will be the Winner??? Battle Simulation The Battle starts as Odysseus and some of his crew member's boat,landed at abounded island.Odysseus jumped from the boat and spoke: "My man,I think this is not Ithaca.Ithaca is not that rocky" And he replied with: "Farewell,we are going to make a camp to rest this night,the sea is dangerous in the dark night" And Odysseus heard a sound and went to see what's going on,after some steps he climb a small rovk and saw two big and dark haired humans-Those were Enkidu and Gilgamesh.With no time to waste Odysseus pulled his bow and aimed at Gilgamesh,but after he released the string Enkidu jumped to save Gilgamesh,but he was pinned in the neck by the arrow.Seeing that Enkidu died,Gilgamesh turned and threw a javelin against the Ithacan king,missing him by few inches.Than Gilgamesh rushed at Odysseus with his spear. Seeing the charging Gilgamesh,Odysseus threw his own javelin,missing Gilgamesh.Than his fired some arrows only piercing Gilgamesh's cow hide shield,but not hurting the Sumerian king.Than Gilgamesh striked Odysseus,but Ody blocked with his shield the blow and he pulled his battle axe and swung it several time at Gilgamesh,only making a horrible hole in gilgamesh's copper helmet.The Sumerian king stabbed his opponent with his spear in the leg,only to get his spear cutted in half,same as his cow-hide shield.But Gilgamesh pulled his mace and his stoke the shield denting it so hard,that even Odysseus arm was broken.Seeing that he is dealing with an super-human,Odysseus tried to take the mace by cutting the handle but,he wounded Gil's right arm making him to lose the mace. Gilgamesh got really tired from the axe,and pulled his khopesh in his left arm,and began swinging it at Odysseus and he hooked Ody's axe,right from his arms.Beign shock by this weapon Odysseus had no chance except to pull xiphos,and both began dueling,with Odysseus more carefull because of his smaller blade.After having a brutal back and forth fight,Gilgamesh sliced Odysseus's leg,than he grabbed him by the neck,only to get stabbed in the stomach by Odysseus xiphos.The Sumerian king grab his wound,giving Odysseus a chance to kill him. Then Odysseus charged and sliced Gilamesh's throat,killing him instantly.Seeing he is killed Odysseus roared in victory and raised his xiphos,and took Gil's khopesh as trophy. Expert's Opinion While Gilgamesh was physically stronger and was better melee fighter,Odysseus better tactics and ranged combat,and better armor won this battle in the "Bronze Age version of Brains vs Brawns". Category:Blog posts